1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to reclamation of wheels. More specifically, this invention relates to a system and method for identifying wheel types and models of usable wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Used automobile wheels are often salvageable either for recycling of their constituent components or for additional use as a wheel. For example, if a used automobile wheel is not too badly worn or damaged, it may be repaired or refurbished as necessary and reused as an automobile wheel. Alternatively, a used automobile wheel may be broken down into its constituent components, whereupon the constituent components may be melted and recycled or otherwise routed for subsequent use.
Aluminum automobile wheels are often made primarily of high purity aluminum alloy. However, certain designs of aluminum automobile wheels may also comprise paint, clearcoat, chrome plating, lead weights, brass, rubber, stainless steel, iron, or other materials. If a high purity aluminum alloy wheel is melted while contaminated with too much of these other materials, the composition of the resultant melt will be a less pure aluminum alloy having a decreased value as compared to a more pure aluminum alloy. Therefore, prior to reclaiming and/or recycling of automobile wheels, it is often desirable to separate those automobile wheels which comprise high purity aluminum alloy and which do not include high levels of additional contaminants from those automobile wheels which either a.) are not fabricated primarily from high purity aluminum alloy; or b.) further comprise an unacceptably high amount of additional contaminants. In several reclaiming and/or recycling applications, it is desirable to sort automobile wheels by model and type, such that multiple wheels of the same model and type are grouped together, for example to form a complete set of wheels for a given type of automobile.
In light of the above, a system and method for recovering high purity aluminum alloy wheels from the remainder of a supply of used automobile wheels, and for further identifying wheel types and models of reusable wheels from the recovered high purity aluminum alloy wheels, is desired.